hciteam8fandomcom-20200214-history
Laws / Policies
The United States, has enacted legislation for data privacy in a sectorial way, which essentially is done when a particular industry or section of a population is in need of a law or compliance regulation http://searchcio.techtarget.com/definition/data-privacy-information-privacy. If a company does not comply with the laws they will be subject to fines or legal punishment. Below are some acts and compliance regulations: COPPA Law: '''COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act) http://searchcrm.techtarget.com/definition/COPPA '''Passed: '''1998 '''Took effect: April 2000 What the act specifies: - Parental consent must be acquired for the collection of information of young website users. - All entities pertaining to data privacy, as well as the policy being posted anywhere the data is collected. - Verifiable consent from a parent or guardian and when and how to seek that information. - The website's operator responsibilities which they legally hold, with regards to the privacy and safety of children online. Also the types and methods of marketing to children under the age of 13. HIPPA 'Law: '''HIPPA (Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act) https://searchhealthit.techtarget.com/definition/HIPAA '''Passed: '''1996 '''Took effect: ' August, 21, 1996 Two main Purposes: * Workers which lose or change their jobs will still be covered by health insurance. * Have a standardized electronic transmission of administrative The five titles: TITLE I: HIPPA Health Insurance Reform Individuals which lose there job or change jobs are protected from losing coverage. An individual cannot be denied due to specific diseases or pre-existing conditions, also prevents setting lifetime coverage limits. TITLE II: HIPPA Administrative Simplification Allows the Health and Human Services (HHS) to process electronic healthcare transactions by initiating the national standards. The HHS also sets the privacy regulations which allows for healthcare organizations to enact secure electronic access to health records, while also staying in compliance with privacy regulations. TITLE III: HIPPA Tax-Related Health Provisions The provisions and guidelines for medical records related to taxes. TITLE IV: Application and Enforcement of Group Health Plans Requirements This title explains the health insurance reform, and how to provide coverage for individuals looking to continue service or individuals with pre-existing conditions. TITLE V: Revenue Offsets This title refers to company-owned life insurance, and U.S. citizens which lose their citizenship due to income tax purposes. Video Privacy Protection Act of 1988 'Law: '''Video Privacy Protection Act of 1988 https://searchcompliance.techtarget.com/definition/Video-Privacy-Protection-Act-of-1988 '''Passed: '''1998 '''Took effect: ' November 5, 1988 by then president Ronald Reagan This Act was made to combat a persons PII (Personally Identifiable Information). A persons PII can be This can range from videotapes, DVDs and video games. This was an issue when Robert Bork was being nominated for the Supreme Court, his video rental history had been published to the public. Bork's movies that were rented included ''A Day at the Races, Ruthless People, and The Man Who Knew Too Much ''and were printed in Washington D.C.'s city paper. With the rise of social media along with Netflix, Hulu, Amazon video and many more; violations have come up in the news (i.e. Blockbuster, Netflix and Facebook). References